


PolyGrumps x Shy!Reader: One At A Time

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [31]
Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Polygrumps, Shyness, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is right there...so why can't you join?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PolyGrumps x Shy!Reader: One At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, woefulwriters for requesting this prompt! I've never written PolyGrumps before, but this was fun! And I like the idea of a great big Grump pile of love n stuff. xoxo

Okay, this was awkward. Maybe not the awkwardest thing you’ve heard of, but it was up there.  
So the Grumps...were all together.  
But you were a Grump, right? Kevin didn’t seem to be with it, but he was a Grump. An editor, sure, but a Grump all the same.  
So were you supposed to join the PolyGrump (as the fans called it) pile, or were you supposed stay on the sidelines with Kevin?  
If you were honest, you wanted to join. But your shyness, overcoming basically every action, made you sit with Kevin on the couch while most everyone else was on the floor on a giant blanket bed, toppled over one another naturally. Like they had been doing this for years, which was a possibility. Arin was sitting with Dan, who had Suzy lying in his lap. Barry was off to the side with Ross, both looking at Barry’s phone. A big poly dogpile. And you fit in nowhere.  
“Arin, stop!” Dan laughed when Arin poked his stomach.  
“Arin, really?” Suzy joked along. Barry laughed at something on his phone with Ross.  
“Hey, Kev, come join the group!” Barry called to him, waving his hand.  
“I’ll pass, thanks,” Kevin laughed.  
“Okay, (YN)? There’s room on the floor.” You looked up from your phone, surveying the group for a second time before you shook your head and blushed deeply, looking down at your phone again.  
“You sure?” Arin spoke. “It’s fun down here.”  
“I-I’m okay,” you managed to say. You really couldn’t help but feel more left out when you declined. But it was your way. “I’ll be right back...,” you said, standing up and walking off to where the bathrooms were, even though you weren’t going to go in them. You just needed a minute to talk to yourself.  
“Are you kidding me?” you asked yourself quietly. “They ask you to join the group, but no, you say no. I mean, I want to join, everyone’s so nice and I like everyone that way, and they like each other that way, and so... Just... What the hell, me? Grow up, me! Just-”  
“(YN)?” a familiar voice said. You paused in your self-rant and tried to recognise who was talking. “It’s Suzy.”  
“I’m okay, you can go back to the group,” you said, covering your face to hdie the redness of your cheeks that just seemed to spread across your face.  
“Hey, you can talk to me, you know,” she said, and you heard her footsteps approach you. You reached a hand behind you, searching for the door handle. You did not need to face Suzy, you couldn’t tell her what you were thinking. “(YN).”  
“Suz, I-” You were too late. She was standing there, looking at you in all your embarrassment. She was going to think you were weird and crazy and laugh-  
“Are you okay?” she asked carefully. She knew you were shy, but you had opened up once before. She figured this could be another time.  
“F-Fine,” you stuttered. God, your face was hot. “You can go back.” Szy walked forward with a sigh.  
“Talk to me, (YN),” she said. “What’s wrong?”  
I want to join, you thought. Let me be a part of it, I want to be a part of what you have, what everyone else has. I want to be with all of you.  
“Nothing,” you said through your sleeve-covered hands. “Just...”  
“...Do you feel left out?” You looked off to the side. “It’s okay, just be honest.”  
“Maybe...,” you muttered. Suzy nodded, taking another step and slowly embracing you.  
“Hey, it’s alright,” she assured. “You just have to ask, you know. Everyone else likes you. I like you.” She pulled back to see confusion lace your face.  
“You do?” you asked. “In...like...that way?” Suzy smiled at your innocence, nodding.  
“Yes, in that way. You don’t have to, but... You know, I guess everyone kind of wants you to join.”  
“I want to...”  
“Okay.” You paused again.  
“Okay?”  
“Yeah, I mean... You don’t have to rush in quick or anything, you can start one by one like we did, but yeah. Okay.” She hugged you with one arm, and you leaned in. “Guessing I get the first date, huh?”  
“Probably,” you smiled and felt her kiss the top of your head.  
Throughout the month, you went on dates and to movies and sleepovers with everyone. Dan hung out with you playing video games, Arin showed you how to make some music. Barry ended up bringing Ross along to the movies with you, and you frequently watched TV and YouTube with Suzy, discussing your comfort, progress, whatever it was called. It was good, it was bringing you out of your shell.  
And you finally joined the group on the floor, no longer sitting next to Kevin on the couch in your own little shy world.  
You were lying with Suzy on Arin’s stomach, Barry at your feet. Ross was talking to Dan about games while his arm draped over Suzy’s legs.  
And you finally didn’t feel left out.


End file.
